


Bugapedia (Bugsnax OCs+Info)

by Jacbot



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, May or may not show up in my works, OC journal, why no character love for Scoopy Banoopy :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: Just a dump for OC ideasIf you want to use some of the OCs, please ask me first for permission (Comment or somethin')Have any ideas? Share them! I promise to give credit!
Kudos: 9





	1. Green Strabby

**Author's Note:**

> Shallow start, but it's somethin'

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Strabby (Green)

Location: Simmering Springs/Garden Grove

Bug: Ladybug

Snak: Strawberry

Calorie Count: 220

Loves: Chocolate/Gramble/Strabbies (both red and white)

Hates: N/A

Strategy: Just like a normal Strabby variant, they stay by bushes and logs, just watch its walking pattern and lay your trap accordingly 

Related to:

  * Strabby
  * White Strabby



Additional Notes:

These Strabbies have an odd connection to Gramble, maybe because they think Sprout is like them because of his green tip, or that they just love their Strabby buddies! Still as shy though...


	2. Blueby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pronounced: Blue-Be

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Strabby (Rounder)

Location: Garden Grove/Flavor Falls

Bug: Ladybug

Snak: Blueberry

Calorie Count: 550

Loves: Chocolate

Hates: N/A

Strategy: Like a Strabby variant, except it has a larger walk pattern than any other, plant trap accordingly and he's an easy catch

Related to:

  * Strabby
  * Razzby



Additional Notes:

These round ball-like Snaks like walking a bit more then their cousins, but just as shy and cute. They also don't like leaving the Grove or Falls besides crossing to one another. 


	3. Jaw Sweetiefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like a lollipop, right?

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Sweetiefly (Bigger and rounder)

Location: Sugarpine Woods/Frosted Peak

Bug: Dragonfly

Snak: Jaw-Breaker

Calorie Count: 106,000 (Feeling feeling lasts for at least a month,)

Loves: Chocolate/Sweetieflies 

Hates: Hot Sauce/Cheeries 

Strategy: Just like a normal Sweetiefly variant, they rest in the few trees, use your Snakgrappler or a Lunchpad+Snak Trap combo

Related to:

  * Sweetiefly



Additional Notes: These Sweetieflies are usually seen flying around during the daytime, but they rest in the trees at night. They are also big enough to be grabbed by the Snakgrappler, just watch out so it doesn't hit your jaw.


	4. Bigger Bunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss of the Grove (Joke taken from We Happy Few, there's a bomb called the "Bigger Banger", I thought it would be fitting with the Bunger name)

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Bunger (Four times as bigger)

Location: Garden Grove

Bug: Rhinoceros Beetle

Snak: Spicey Burger

Calorie Count: 95,600

Loves: Hot Sauce

Hates: Ketchup

Strategy: Since you're going to be in an underground stone area, close to nothing to help you, you need to make this big burger dizzy and down for the count! Watch out for his Bunger and Spicey Spuddy underlings! They'll send you soarin'! The Bigger Bunger seems to hate ketchup for some reason, Bungers would shoot him if he wasn't so big 

Related to:

  * Bunger
  * BBQ Bunger
  * Spicey Spuddy



Additional Notes:

Try getting the Bigger Bunger to hit his head on the stone wall five times using Hot Sauce or Ketchup, once he's down for the count, you can scoop him up in your net. Tip: Be careful of his hot sauce droplets that leak from his body, you might as well burn yourself with lava from the Bay! 


	5. Picklepoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doin'?

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Cheepoof (Green pickle)

Location: Flavor Falls

Bug: Butterfly

Snak: Pickles

Calorie Count: 7,500

Loves: Ranch-Dressing 

Hates: N/A 

Strategy: Just like a normal Cheepoof variant, trip it up with a Trip Shot anytime during daylight hours. 

Related to:

  * Cheepoof
  * Pinkle



Additional Notes: These Cheepoofs are usually seen flying around during the daytime, but hide at night. They also shed off some kind of pickle dust that hurts your eyes, ouch! 


	6. Dill Pinkle

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Pinkle (large Pinkle)

Location: Flavor Falls 

Bug: Hermit Crab

Snak: Pickles

Calorie Count: 5,600

Loves: Ranch-Dressing 

Hates: Spicy Sauce

Strategy: Just like a normal Pinkle, but you'll need to grapple its jar three times before it comes off. 

Related to:

  * Pinkle



Additional Notes: Their large pickles require a larger jar, they cannot wear smaller jars and can only wear jars of other Dill Pinkes, and after their jars gone, you might as well race a Cinnasnail against them...


	7. Nuggnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did I think this?

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Nuggnet

Location: Scorched Gorge

Bug: Gnat

Snak: Chicken Nugget

Calorie Count: 350 per nugget 

Loves: Ketchup 

Hates: Ranch-Dressing 

Strategy: Comes in packs of 6 and flies around quickly in a big fly pattern, use ketchup to lure them to the ground, and use your Snak Trap to catch them all, but be fast, they eat the Ketchup quickly

Related to:

  * N/A



Additional Notes: Cute little buggers, but fast as you can imagine, don't bother with your Snakgrappler, you won't catch them


	8. Fine-Dining Bunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bungers with elegance and grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just came out of the blue

(No Photo Yet)

Type: Bunger (wearing a suit/edible) 

Location: Flavor Falls

Bug: Rhinoceros Beetle

Snak: Fancy Restaurant Burger

Calorie Count: 1,600

Loves: Ketchup

Hates: Bungers

Strategy: About the same as a regular Bunger, but make sure they get the tackle before this fancy Snak does! After knocking him out, just scoop him up in your Bug Net

Related to:

  * Bunger



Additional Notes:

_Bung, Bung, Bung, hmm hmm, Bunger~_


End file.
